tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Train/Transcript
George Carlin (US Version) * George Carlin: Thomas the Tank Engine was grumbling to the other engines. * Thomas: I spent my time pulling coaches about ready for you to take out on journeys. * George Carlin: The other engines laughed. * Thomas: Why can't I pull passenger trains too? * Gordon: You're too impatient. * George Carlin: They said. * Gordon: You'd be sure to leave something behind. * Thomas: Rubbish! * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: I'll show you. * George Carlin: One night, he and Henry were alone. Henry was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning. Henry usually pull the first train and Thomas had to get his coaches ready. * Thomas: If Henry is ill. * George Carlin: He thought. * Thomas: Perhaps I shall pull his train. * George Carlin: Thomas ran off to find the coaches. * Thomas: Come along, come along. * George Carlin: He fussed. * Coaches: There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time! * George Carlin: They grumbled. Thomas took them to the platform and wanted to run round in front at once. But his driver wouldn't let him. * Driver: Don't be impatient, Thomas. * George Carlin: Thomas waited and waited. The people got in, the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors and still Henry didn't come. Thomas got more and more excited. Sir Topham Hatt came to see what was the matter, and the conductor and stationmaster told him about Henry. * Sir Topham Hatt: Find another engine. * George Carlin: He ordered. * Both: There's only Thomas. * George Carlin: They said. * Sir Topham Hatt: You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick now. * George Carlin: So Thomas ran round to the front and back down on the coaches ready to start. * Driver: Let's not be impatient. * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Driver: We'll wait till everything was ready. * George Carlin: But Thomas was too excited to listen. What happened then, no one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train, or perhaps the Driver pulled the lever by mistake. Anyhow, Thomas started without his coaches. As he pass the signal tower, men waved and shouted, but he didn't stop. * Thomas: They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine. * George Carlin: He thought importantly. * Thomas: Henry says it's hard to pull trains, but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry! * George Carlin: He puffed, pretending to be like Gordon. * Thomas: People had never seen me pulling a train before. It's nice of them to wave. * George Carlin: And he whistled. * Thomas: Peep peep! Thank you. * George Carlin: Then he came to a signal at danger. * Thomas: Bother! * George Carlin: He thought. * Thomas: I must stop, and I was going so nicely too. What a nuisance signals are. * George Carlin: He blew an angry "Peep peep!" on his whistle. The signalman ran up. * Signalman: Hello, Thomas. * George Carlin: He said. * Signalman: What are you doing here? * Thomas: I'm pulling a train. * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: Can't you see? * Signalman: Where are your coaches then? * George Carlin: Thomas looked back. * Thomas: Why bless me. * George Carlin: He said. * Thomas: If we hadn't leave them behind. * Signalman: Yes. * George Carlin: Said the signalman. * Signalman: You better go quickly and fetch them. * George Carlin: Poor Thomas was so sad he nearly cried. * Driver: Cheer up. * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Driver: Let's go back quickly and try again. * (Thomas reverses back to the big station) * George Carlin: At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was. But when Thomas came back, they saw how sad he was and couldn't be cross. He was coupled to the train, and this time he really pulled it. * (Thomas pulls the coaches away with ease at all) * George Carlin: Afterwards, the other engines laughed at Thomas and said... * Henry: Look! There's Thomas, who wanted to pull the train, but forgot about the coaches. * George Carlin: But Thomas had already learned, not to make the same mistake again. Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts